Lucy's Tears
by lovanalu
Summary: something happens to Lucy becomes extremely sick and everyone's worried.will it turn out okay?
1. Chapter 1

**there's nothing worse than seeing the dearest people to you cry**

**i hope you like this story :3**

it was morning as they gathered in the guild Natsu and Gray were sitting together and Erza was near Mirajane eating her strawberry cake,

"We shouldn't go anywhere tomorrow,lets take a day off."Gray said

Lucy nodded and stood up, she left the guild without telling. Mira,Erza Gray Wendy and Natsu saw her walk out.

The next morning Team Natsu was at the guild as always,but as said they wouldn't .Lucywalked into the guild,she had red around her eyes and dark purple curves at the bottom of them,she walked in a little weird as if she was as light as a feather and the wind was about to blow her she was looking down and her hair was the same,her two pig tails,but it was messier

"Lucy you okay?"Natsu asked her

Lucy seemed not to hear anything,she sat down beside them but didn't look up,it's possible that she didn't even know where she's sitting.

"L-Lucy?!"Erza poked her shoulder as she was also talking softly

Lucy looked up at them

"are you okay?"Natsu repeated,Gray was shocked to see Lucy like that but he didn't say waited until she would say something

"i-i'm f-f-feeling a little light headed,and some pain i-i'll be fine.."She said in her lowest voice

"well,you don't look all that well to me"Gray added

Lucy didn't hear that was sweating a little on her face.

"Here have a drink"Mira said

Lucy took the cup,her hand was shaking and it dropped onto the floor,

"G-gomen..."Lucy said in her low sick voice, everyone else looked worried Lucy bent down trying to pick the cup up and clean the water

"n-no it's okay,i'll clean everything up for you,you look really pale,it's best you go home for a nice good rest"Mira said in a worried face

"thank you"Lucy replied she started swinging a little bit,she suddenly fell back,

"L-Lucy!"Natsu Erza and Gray shouted

**Lucy's POV**

i started swinging a bit.I think i fell,everyone started calling my name so it was most likely.I felt so bad that i fainted,it started to lighten in my eyes and i don't remember anything after that.

**(Narrator)**

Mira picked Lucy up

"oh no her head!it's roasting!"She shouted

they brought her into her house,her team stayed with her while Wendy was using her magic as hard as she could

"i don't know if i helped her fully,Lucy-san is incredibly sick but i did make her feel a little better,Porlycuscia will visit her shortly so all we can do is wait."Wendy said worriedly

Gray sat on one of the wooden chairs,he clenched his two hands

"you think she'll be alright?"Gray questioned

"well,that's all up to Porlycuscia.I'm not fully sure,i've never healed anyone with this kind of sickness"Wendy said carefully

Porlycuscia finally came,it was midnight but everyone was still there, she touched her forehead,It was still hot but better than it first was


	2. Chapter 2

**just a message you should know,Lucy has her new design in one with her pig tails and her blue and white crop top with her black short skirt.**

Porlycuscia had a worried turned around to them all

"Is Lucy-san too ill?"Wendy asked in a scared voice

"no,she will only be like this until how can i explain it..She's not exactly has happened but it does not concern your 's something to do with mental health"Porlycuscia said slowly

Everyone's face got pale

"it's not a sickness?!"Erza repeated

"mental health?"Gray asked again

Natsu had a scared face his eyes were widening

"there's nothing for me to 'll be better not fully better"Porlycuscia said walking out of the apartment

everyone slept over at Lucy's they wanted to see her the exact minute she'd wake up ,it was morning already Erza was the first to wake and everyone else were still was pale but she looked better Erza stared at her sadly and touched her cheek,swiping her hand away as she went to the shower,Natsu Wendy and Gray woke up afterwards they were sitting close to Lucy's was out of the shower by now and she had been doing the same thing as everyone until Lucy wakes finally awoken and at that minute everyone looked at sat up

"Lucy!"Natsu shouted

"are you okay?"Erza asked

"do you feel any better?!"Gray questioned

Lucy looked up at them,

"What a-are you doing here?"She asked them

"we were so worried for you so we slept not about us now,how are you feeling?!"Erza asked again

"i feel i still feel pain in my stomach and head"Lucy replied

everyone looked extremely worried

"Lucy-san,i'm glad you feel better"Wendy said a little relieved

"Thank you Wendy,I really need to go to the shower.I'll be out in a few minutes

five minutes passed Lucy was still in the shower then suddenly Lucy let out a scream

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

everyone gasped and stood up surprisingly,Lucy ran out of the shower!She had her bath robe on, her hair wasn't wet so it seemed she didn't enter the shower yet

"What happened!"Natsu shouted

Lucy had the most terrifying face

Everyone gasped in confusion

"W-wait here"Lucy said

she went out of the room for three minutes then she came back dressed,she was holding her stomach at first but when everyone noticed her she took her hands off.

Everyone gasped

"W-What in the world is that?!"Gray asked staring at her stomach

Wendy covered her mouth

"could that be the thing Porlycuscia was talking about!?"

Erza and Natsu were speechless they didn't know what to say

something was on Lucy's stomach some kind of dark purple mark or it magic maybe?no one knew

Later on in the day they thought of going to Fairy Tail seeking for help on what that mark could be, while they were walking everyone felt sick even Natsu's were all looking at Lucy and one man thought it was all from her so she ran into the guild instead of she opened the door everyone felt a little light ran to Master

"Master!please help me do you know what this mark is?!"Lucy asked as well as shouted

"hmm..yes i've seen this 's a mark put on the most best wizards it makes everyone around you sick,if they're beside you for at least ten minutes they'll the mark only came on today because you feel better"Master said

"five,three..EIGHT! team Natsu has been beside me for eight minutes!minna gomen!if you find out how to take the mark off please tell me Levi-Chan!"she said running out of the guild

as soon as Lucy ran out everyone felt okay again,everyone was worried was trying to think of a way to help was looking through several books about curses,and spells

The next day Lucy went into the stood beside the door while everyone got sick bit her lip and let her tears burst out.

"Gomen minna"she said turning and running out of the guild,everyone felt okay again Natsu ran after Lucy

While Lucy ran she ran into a big flower field there were only flowers in it,there were so much beautiful flowers around her,she was only able to see her knees because the flowers were as long as ran across several fields of flowers when someone stopped her and pulled her hand,she looked back to see Natsu's detirmened face

"Natsu?Natsu what are you doing!don't come close to me!i don't want anything bad to happen please!"Lucy begged

Natsu came up to Lucy and rested his hands on her shoulders

"Lucy is Lucy."He said looking straight into her eyes

Lucy started crying more her tears were flowing down fast

"N-Natsu"she said hardly being able to speak properly because of her tears

she suddenly slapped his hands away from her shoulders

"Leave!onegai Natsu!"(onegai-please) she said more determinely

"Lucy i can't leave you,i have to stay you!as bad as things are now,it will be alright!"He shouted

Lucy's face darkened,her eyes gotten more fierce and angry

"i can't stand your blind hope,your optimism about this mark of possibility when i see no proof!"She shouted

Natsu's eyes widened

"Lucy you have to believe!I believe the guild believes!"Natsu shouted back

"but it does no good!Look at me!Natsu!i make everyone sick when i'm so far way from them!Do you really think everything will be alright?!"Lucy roared

"Lucy!We will find a way to take this mark off"Natsu's tone settled,

Lucy shook her head angrily,

"if your that sure about this you must have a clear reason!"Lucy replied back to him,settling her voice too.

Natsu smiled

"Because Lucy is Lucy!That's why,we've been standing here for so long,and i don't even feel sick,people in the guild probably did their job"He poked her stomach and his smile widened

Lucy looked at her stomach and seen that her mark was gone she looked up at Natsu and started came close to him went on her tip toes and hugged him,she was holding his pink cherry blossomed hair and cuddled her face into it a little

"Lets go back to the guild"Natsu said softly

"y-yea"she replied

while they were walking in the flower fields they were pushing each other and laughing.

**that's the end of this one!**


End file.
